


Moon-Struck

by DarkDesires101



Series: Setting Sun Chasing the Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cat, Dark Mark, Death Eater - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt, Oral Sex, Paranoid Harry, Room of Requirement, Sexual Content, Smut, animagus! hermione granger, draco malfoy is not a good guy, dramione - Freeform, not a relationship though, not really - Freeform, spy! hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDesires101/pseuds/DarkDesires101
Summary: Hermione Granger is trying her best to gather what information she can on Draco Malfoy and his current affairs during sixth year. To do this, she tackles some intensive and difficult magic. Thing go awry when she's at her most vulnerable and the one person she's been asked to spy on is there when it happens.





	Moon-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fanfiction. Hopefully they're not OOC/too OOC. Enjoy!
> 
> All I own are any original characters/plot; JKR owns the rest.

Her breathing was even as she walked up to the door that just appeared. Taking one last glance down the corridor, Hermione twisted the handle and pushed into the room.

She catalogued the room—it was wide and open but warm. Dark eyes glanced to the far wall where a small window overlooked the grounds. A blinding flash of white lit up the sky as harsh rains pelted the ground. Perfect, she thought. Carefully, she went to the single box on the floor and lifted the lid. The moon-struck phial was exactly as she left it—in a dark and quiet place and in no way disturbed.

Placing the tip of her wand to her heart, she chanted, “Amato Animo Animato Animagus.” Uncorking the vial, she tipped it to her lips and let the potion slide down her throat. It wasn’t entirely pleasant, but it wasn’t exactly as horrible as Polyjuice potion. Shaking her head softly, Hermione slipped her wand back into her robes and concentrated—the phial slipping from her fingers and clinking to the ground.

She didn’t dare to let out a gasp even when her nerve endings began to blaze. Every fiber of her being was on fire—hot and blindingly white. Her mind was dark and her ears were ringing, though Hermione couldn’t tell if that was just the blood rushing through her ears or not. She set her jaw as the ripples started—her magical core pulsating in time with her frantic heartbeat. _This is it_ , she thought, _if this doesn’t work then Harry is going to_ —

The whole world shifting cut her inner thoughts off. There was a soft rush of air and her head was spinning as the darkness in her mind began to pulsate a soft blue. The ground met her body as Hermione tried to even out her breathing. _In and out, in and out!_ She shook her head, her body quivering. _All of this just to spy on that git!_ With a shuddering breath and a soft huff, she blinked her vision to life.

Nothing seemed too different as her eyes adjusted. Colors seemed a bit off—duller almost. _Hm_ , she pondered, blinking slowly. A loud crash and a bright flash set off in her peripherals—but it was as if it were happening in front of her. _Amazing!_ Dull colors, a wider range of vision, her inner thoughts rattled on as she stalked across the room. _Every sound is so much louder now! And the smells! Oh, it’s quite awful but_ — a sharp pain whipped through her arm and she let out a soft hiss. Glancing down she noticed the box, though it was difficult to focus on, almost a little blurry even though it was right in front of her. _I’m farsighted, interesting._

Gingerly she made her way to the long mirror on the side wall by the door. _Oh!_ Her golden eyes widened as she took in her small frame. She was sleek and slim—long graceful limbs supporting her body. Her fur was thick and wavy—soft curls of a chocolate brown color. Her ears twitched as she swished her tail back and forth, the fur long and lovely. _I’m beaut—_

The door swung open loudly, her fur standing on end at the loudness of it. Thinking quickly, Hermione dashed behind the mirror. The intruder slammed the door quickly and swept into the room, robes billowing behind. Sniffing softly, the scent of the person filled her nostrils—dark, earthy, and spicy. Narrowing her eyes, she peeked from behind the mirror. Hermione had been so busy appraising her new form that she didn’t even notice when the room began to shift. The person was hunched over themselves in front of a large cabinet—the darkness of the wood blending in to the dark school robes. Taking a deep breath, she inched forward a bit hoping to get a glance of the person—though deep down she knew who it was. _Just as well,_ she thought bitterly, _He is the reason we—I decided to do this._

Hermione pawed across the floor silently, inching her way around to get a glimpse of platinum hair. Her ears twitched as an odd sound came from the boy—something soft. Tilting her head to the side, she kept her honey eyes on him as she struggled to listen.

His shoulders were shaking, she noted, as a hiccup escaped his lungs. _Is he crying?_ Her eyes widened as another sob spasmed through him—his body sinking to his knees. A small gasp escaped her mouth, though it sounded more like a soft huff, as her paw connected with something smooth. The vial rolled across the stone, the glass tinkering the whole way before coming to a stop by his foot.

Everything happened in slow motion—his body stilled, the air grew thick, her breath held. She swore he could hear her heartbeat as it thundered against her ribcage. His face snapped to hers, a sneer taking over even as his eyes were bleary and red-rimmed—wet streaks trailing down his cheeks. He let out a breath, his sneer dissolving as his hardened gaze softened. A shaky hand wiped the tear tracks from his face as his silver eyes roamed over her lithe form. He sniffled before holding out his right hand to her, fingers curved in what he thought must be a calming gesture. “What’s a cat doing in here?” His voice was rich and low as she remembered, if not a bit strained due to the crying. “Come here, I won’t hurt you.”

She sniffed back a laugh and rolled her eyes. His gray orbs narrowed a bit in turn before he shook his head gently and stuck his hand out again. _Right,_ her inner mind mused, _this is why I’m here—why I’m like this. Better get on with it._ His narrowed eyes hardened a bit as he regarded her for a moment before softening once more. 

She marched to him slowly, golden eyes taking in his hand and his face, which was almost blank save for the red-rimmed eyes. She reached his long fingers and sniffed gently, watching his fingers flex so she could inspect his whole hand. Her eyes stayed on his face as she took in his scent—cedar and spice and musk. His lips twitched up a bit and she hesitated—flinching back a little. “Shh, it’s okay,” he cooed, a small frown fluttering across his lips at her response. “May I pet you?” His voice was so soft, she noted, as he cooed and whispered and murmured. His slender fingers grazed her chin and a jolt of pleasure rippled through her body. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch, letting his pale hands run through her fur. Later, she’d realize she was purring very loudly as Malfoy stroked her softly, but for now she could only focus on the blue light that warmed her entire being as his fingertips massaged her skin.

Hermione blinked her eyes open slowly, watching the cabinet inch closer then away then closer then away. Tilting her head, she meowed angerly. Malfoy had her seated in his lap, one arm wrapped around her small form while the other stroked her gently—running up her head before rushing down her back and through the long fur of her tail. She glared up at him as she struggled out of his grasp, huffing as he sported a smirk at her. “What’s wrong, Kitten?” She hissed and he let her go, the bemused look refusing to fall from his face. “You’re not truly mad at me, are you?”

 _Oh, you have no clue!_ She paced angrily, hissing at him occasionally as he sat back and watched her little tirade, amusement twinkling in his eyes. _Oh! I should scratch those eyes out, you git!_ A growl bubbled from her throat as her golden orbs flashed at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender. Quiet rage sizzled in her blood as she stalked away from him a little and sat down—eyes glaring and tail swishing.

“Okay, little Kitten, you win,” he chuckled. She watched as the smirk fell from his lips the second his silvery gaze locked onto the cabinet. “Guess you couldn’t amuse me all evening, could you?” He shook his head, his blond hair turning a blinding shade with each flash of lightning. “No, I have work to do.” He sighed before standing up and walking to the tall, dark object.

 _What are you up to?_ She watched as he lifted his wand and pointed it to the cabinet. Her ears twitched as words began to tumble from Malfoy’s lips—a soft chant. She edged closer to hear the words he spoke but as soon as she was close enough to hear his soft whispering, he stopped. He took a deep breath and stepped back. Hermione watched an eerie glimmer of light pass over the surface. Her honey eyes glanced back to Malfoy only to notice he was already watching her—studying her, his silver eyes intense and unblinking. Swallowing thickly, Hermione let out a soft meow before rushing between his legs, rubbing against him softly. She felt him stiffen for a moment before he bent down and picked her up, strong arms encasing her small body. She grumbled a protest, but he only cooed and stroked her fur as he left the room, the door disappearing behind their leave.

“It’s okay, Kitten,” he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her, deterring any scratches he might get as she struggled against him. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he chanted softly, over and over again as her struggle began to fade. Her muscles hurt, and she was so, so tired—turning for the first time drained her and she had just no energy left to break free.

She huffed softly as she relaxed against his body, the heat of him tingling her insides. She tried to keep track of where they were going but her eyes were tired, too, and so they kept closing and soon his warmth and his soft footsteps on the stone floor was all she could focus on.

Distantly she could hear him mutter something softly and a door opening. Her lids were half open as she glanced around the common room—the darkness of it almost comforting right now. Alarm bells were ringing in the back of her mind, but they were very far away and very soft as her eyes drifted shut once more.

She heard the rustling of a curtain before her world shifted once more. The soft blankets pooled around her as she took in her surroundings. _I’m in the Slytherin dormitories_ , her mind reasoned. Her paws padded up the bed, the cool sheets a stark contrast to the soft blanket from a moment before. She glanced to the curtain around the bed. _I’m in the boy’s dorm since Malfoy brought me here._ She curled around as she sat on the pillow, the cedar and spice and musky scent wafting up to her—a soft purr itching to come out in response. _Malfoy_ , her mind whispered as she shook the grogginess from her mind. _I’m in Malfoy’s bed._ Her eyes darted around for him—her breath hitching as her eyes landed on his back—the pale expanse of it glowing in the low-light. She must have let out some noise of distress as she watched him take off his trousers, his sharp face lazily glancing back to her. The corners of his lips lifted in a lopsided smirk and she felt her stomach drop. “You don’t mind, do you, Kitten?” He tiled his head at her as his thumbs played with the waistband of his pants. “I do normally sleep in the nude.” A soft chuckle escaped his parted lips as her eyes grew wide and a grumbling chuffle sounded from her. “Right, so that’s a no, then?” She glared at him, forgetting to act like a normal cat for the moment as his toned stomach came into view. Distantly she knew she should be focusing on something else about him besides the way his muscles rippled under her appraisal—but her mind was tired, still, and the way he looked at her unnerved her senses. He rubbed his chin as he stared at her—those intense gray eyes piercing through her.

_Shoot,_ her inner mind huffed. _I need to act like a normal cat. Calm down, Hermione. It’s the ferret. Just a naked ferret and you’re a cat right now, so it’s okay. As soon as he’s asleep, you’re just going to get out of this blasted place_.

She caught another smirk grace his lips as amusement took over his features. “Alright. I won’t go nude. I can’t have you scratching me for making you uncomfortable, now can I?” She huffed indignantly as he slid into bed and pooled the blanket around his waist. He held his arms out to her and gave her a pointed look. “Come on, Kitten. Cats love to cuddle, don’t they?” He arched an eyebrow as she snorted as best a cat could snort and turned her back on him—curling on his pillow instead. “Don’t be like that, little one,” he cooed. She inhaled deeply, his scent invading her senses before letting sleep claim her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her limbs stretched out as she yawned softly—joints popping pleasurably. She ran a hand through her curls, fingers working out some knots. _Oh, I’ve transformed back,_ she thought groggily as she pulled the blanket closer. Sighing, she snuggled back into the warmth behind her before stilling. Her heart climbed up her throat as a hard warmth pressed against her back. Shaking her head softly, she glanced over her shoulder.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his bright hair glittered in the fading moonlight. She could taste her pulse as she slowly turned back around and pulled the blanket down. _Okay, slow and easy,_ she chanted as she inched her way towards the end of the bed. _Just need to get out of here, maybe change back into a cat._ She swallowed softly as she gripped the end of the mattress before thick arms wrapped around her and pulled her back.

“Oomf!” She sucked in a deep breath and held it, waiting for any signs of his awakening. Seconds seemed to tick by before she could hear a soft snore—his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck. Hermione concentrated on returning her breathing to normal as his arms caged her in. _Think, Hermione, think!_ Softly and slowly, she tried to wiggle her way free, attempting to dislodge his iron-tight hold on her. It seemed to be working as his arms shifted a little, his grip loosening. _Just a bit more,_ her mind hissed before he pulled her back against his chest, his body molding to her.

Her body went rigid as she felt the hard planes of his body press against her. His nose tickled the skin behind her ear as he inhaled deeply. “Thought you could escape, little Kitten?” His voice was deep and low and rough—the gravelly nature of it sending hot fire-pricks down to her core. His soft lips pressed against her neck before travelling up to her ear lobe, pressing a small kiss before letting his teeth nip the flesh softly. “That just won’t do.” 

Her mind was completely blank as he flipped her on her back before hovering above her—arms caging her to the bed. She stilled beneath him, wide brown eyes locked on narrow grey orbs. “Malfoy, I—” she began but he cut her off by sliding a leg between hers, softly inching his way between. “I didn’t mean—” she began again, but he simply arched an elegant brow as his other leg pushed hers aside, her hips welcoming his as he settled on top. She swallowed thickly and his eyes memorized the movement, the pupils dilating slowly.

“Now, what am I going to do with you?” His lips twitched up as he tilted his head in mock thought, his intense gaze following her every subtle movement as her eyes darted for an escape. _I need to get out of here, think!_ “You’re not going to escape, Granger, so I’d put that thought out of your head.” They stared at one another for a long moment as his words settled in the pit of her stomach.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. “You’re a Legilimens, aren’t you?” Her words were a soft whisper, her mind reeling as his smooth fingers laced up her arms. “You’ve been inside my mind this whole time, then!” She barely registered the cool sheets sliding beneath her arms as her wrists were pinned above her head. “Did you know from the beginning? Since you walked into the room of requirement?”

His thumbs rubbed her soft skin almost absentmindedly as he locked her wrists to the bed. He stared at her blankly for a while as he regarded her question. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, anger bubbling in her veins. A sneer crossed his features for a moment and she opened her mouth to demand he release her but then he sighed softly and shook his head. “I suspected something from the beginning—once I knew a cat was there with me. I was a bit preoccupied to notice you when I first stepped in.”

His eyes were distant as he stared at the wall behind her and she wanted the warmth back. _What am I thinking?!_ She shook herself mentally as his steely gaze fixed back on her. He cracked a lopsided grin and she tilted her head in confusion before she realized he was in her mind once again. “Get out of my head, you git!” she snarled.

He arched a brow at her. “Oh? Should I stay out of your head Granger?” She nodded harshly, her wild curls bouncing with each shake of her head. “Then maybe you should stay out of my business, hm?” She was still nodding her head before stopping abruptly, her eyes widening and her mouth forming a small ‘o’. He grinned at her. “Cat caught your tongue?”

Shock wore off quickly and her glare returned. “You’re up to something, Malfoy, and we are going to figure it out.”

“Are you?”

“Yes. And we are going to stop you.”

She inhaled sharply as his features hardened—what could be seen of his irises darkening immensely. “No, I don’t think you are, Granger,” he growled, the sound rumbling from his chest. “I think you’re going to stop tailing me if you know what’s best for you and Potty and Weasel.”

Her eyes narrowed at the nicknames. “Threats? I’m not surprised. I may not think you’re a Death Eater but—”

His face was so close now, his moon-kissed skin glistening just before her eyes. “You don’t know anything, Granger, so you should shut up now!” He was yelling at her but his voice was low.

“Don’t I?” His eyes widened at her soft-spoken words—perhaps more of a prayer for hope than anything.

“I told you to shut up,” he growled before crushing his lips to hers. She twisted her head away as much as she could but he followed her every move—anticipating it as his lips molded to hers. He released her to take in a shuddering breath as tears welled up in her eyes. A panicked look flitted across his face for but a moment before he shook it off. “You have no right.” He captured her lips once more. Hermione couldn’t think as warmth bubbled beneath her skin. His teeth nipped at her lower lip until she yelped—her mouth parting for his tongue to slither through. Her body writhed beneath him as his tongue danced with hers—his body pushing down against her small form. A warm hardness pressed against her and she gasped, her head trying to shake him away. He pulled back, a growl rumbling from his throat as his eyes locked gazes with hers—the silver yielding to the darkness of his pupils. “You have no right, Granger!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” she pleaded softly, small tears rolling down to her neck. He watched the droplets trickle down slowly before leaning in and catching one with his tongue. “Please!” Let me go!

A guttural groan escaped his lips as his length pushed against her core—her hips arching up as she struggled to get free. “Fuck,” he growled, swiveling his hips into her—another moan hanging from his tongue. “I want you, Granger.”

Her eyes widened—panic coloring her cheeks. “Malfoy wait—no, I am so sorry! I learned my lesson! I won’t follow you—just let me go.” She couldn’t deny how her body was reacting to him—the pressure of his hips and hardness of his body sending jolts of pleasure to her core—her toes curling. She didn’t want this, though, no matter how her body screamed for it.

He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point—a moan tumbling from her lips. “I think you want this, too.”

“No, it’s just biology, Malfoy. I don’t want this—I don’t want you.” She struggled harder as he shifted her wrists to one large hand, his other reaching for his wand on the nightstand. She gasped as he waved his wand—her clothes vanishing. “No,” she whispered as she writhed beneath him completely nude. “I don’t want this.”

“You’re lying.”

The panic slowly started to dissipate as something else took hold of her. The warmth was back—a wildfire burning through her veins and boiling over her skin. “Malfoy,” she whispered—almost a moan as he sucked on her pulse point again. “I—I don’t,” she whimpered. “I don’t think—no—Malfoy.”

She felt him pull back and she frowned, his sharp eyes catching the movement before smirking. “Draco,” he corrected. Her eyes locked on his as he considered her for a long moment. “That’s the name I want you to moan as you cum.”

Her breath hitched. _Do I want this?_ Her body did—he was pulling reactions from her she didn’t think even existed for her. _Do I want him?_ But it was Malfoy and she was Hermione and this would be a mistake.

She peeked down at him as he leaned forward and kissed down her neck. His eyes flicked to hers as he peppered open-mouthed kisses down to her chest—his hot mouth sending chills down her spine. “I think you want me as much as I want you. I know you’re attracted to me. It’s obvious. It’s been obvious the whole year—the way you look at me, always watching.” He waved his wand again as he released her wrists, her arms stuck to the bed. He moved down her body, kissing and licking and nipping her soft skin. His kissed her breasts, his tongue flicking out over each nub. His mouth closed around one, teeth nipping and tongue soothing the ache before her nipple hardened under his attentions. “I’m attracted to you, too, Love.” He repeated his actions on the other before licking down the valley between her beasts. “I think,” he whispered as he licked down the smooth expanse of her stomach. “I think that you need this as much as I do.” She sucked in a deep breath as he nipped at the inside of thighs—her body completely still as held her attention fully. “I think you need me as much as I need you,” he whispered against her heat—his eyes never once leaving hers. “Tell me to stop and I just might.”

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as he trailed the flat of his tongue towards her lower lips—anticipation boiling in her belly. “Will you?” Her words were soft—like the wind.

He froze, his mouth so close she could feel him take a shuddering breath. “Would you believe me if I said yes?” She didn’t dare move because she didn’t know her answer. Emotions flickered over his face—the part she could see—before he made the decision for her and dove in. Her eyes rolled back as he licked her—softly and gently then roughly, sucking and swirling. Her head lolled to the side, but he watched her—eyes attentive to her expressive face as he pleasured her, the flat of his tongue licking the slit of her before focusing on her little nub.

A soft moan blossomed from her throat as her hips lifted towards his face. “Malfoy,” she moaned as he sucked on her clit. She cried out softly as his teeth nipped her, her eyes snapping open. His gaze was like cold fire as he stared right back.

“Draco,” he corrected once more before returning to his place.

Her head fell back against his pillows as the warmth coiled in her belly—a tight spring sending tingles down to her toes. Her back arched off the bed as his tongue continued to work her—soft moans bubbling from her lips.

His hands gripped her hips still as he ravished her with his tongue—a blinding white hot warmth searing through her as the coil unwound—shivers pulsating down her spine. “Draco!” she shouted as she came undone, his growl purring up her thighs as he helped her through her waves.

He kissed his way back up her body, licking around her breasts as he settled his hips back between her thighs. “You taste delicious, Kitten,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her fully—the passion and heat melting her body to his as her tangy taste tingled on her tongue. “So fucking delicious,” he murmured as his hands ran up and down her supple form before reaching below, the round of rustling fabric echoing with their breaths. “So gorgeous, fucking beautiful.” Her breathing was still slightly erratic as his hands massaged her thighs, his orbs trained on her own. “Hermione,” he whispered, his voice like glass.

“Hm?” Her given name rolling off his sinful tongue twisted her insides pleasurably—the coil tightening in her lower belly once more. His eyes were pleading—his self-control slipping as his long fingers pinched her hips. She considered him for but a moment before she nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth as he growled low in his throat. _Mistake,_ her mind roared at her over and over as she shook her thoughts clear.

He angled her hips up as he coated his length in her juices, the shaft running along her slit. Shivers sparkled down her spine at the contact and he lined himself up and pushed the head in slowly, eyes locked on hers. Her face screwed up in anticipation, her breath caught between her lungs and her lips. He pushed his mouth against hers as he mumbled soothing nonsense. One hand tweaked her nipple, pinching and pulling hard. The pain simmered down to her toes as his tongue danced with hers—his length pushing in to the hilt.

He broke the kiss off the moan loudly—his body freezing above hers so she could adjust to the intrusion. The pain was sharp and brief—a dull throbbing echoing in her bones. She shifted her hips a bit as he continued to kiss her softly, not daring to move an inch. “You feel so fucking good,” he groaned when she shifted her hips again and he settled even deeper within her.

“Move, Draco—now.”

He set off at a slow pace, shallow and gentle thrusts eliciting soft moans from them both. Hermione met his thrusts and rolled her hips once she could match his rhythm, her back arching their bodied together. He grabbed her hips roughly, fingers squeezing bruises to her skin as his body pinned hers down. “Fuck,” he chanted as he picked up his pace, pulling out and slamming back into her repeatedly. “So good, Granger, so fucking good.”

“Hermione,” she corrected as she tried to keep up with his pace, her hips rolling and lifting. She felt him smirk against her skin before he angled himself again and began to piston himself in and out at a brutal rate. The warmth was coiled tightly in her lower belly as he moved inside of her—toes curling each time his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. “Draco!” The spring twisted and uncurled once more—pulsating warmth tickling down to her fingertips as she writhed beneath him.

He growled low in his throat as her walls fluttered around him—pulsating and grabbing onto his thick length. “Fuck,” he groaned as he bit her neck, her soft mewl only encouraging him as his teeth worked at the skin on her neck. As her walls gripped him tighter as her orgasm washed over her, he picked up speed—his thrusts erratic as his hot breath painted against her skin. “Hermione,” he moaned as he pulled her hips closer to him, his length twitching as it inched deeper—hot warmth spurting out into her as his hips jerked out the rest of his orgasm.

He laid on top of her as they caught their breath—sweat glistening against their slick skin. She felt him soften within her but he didn’t move. He simply moved his hands to hug her close, fingers splaying over her smooth skin as morning light settled over the room.

“Malfoy,” she began but stopped at his warning growl. She huffed softly. _You said only when I cum,_ her inner thoughts mused before she tried again. “Draco.” He twisted his head against her chest and opened an eye, waiting for her to continue. She rolled her dark brown orbs. “You’re quite heavy.”

He chuckled against her skin, the warmth of it tickling her. “I am not,” he argued softly as he pulled out of her and turned on his side, his keen eyes on her.

Red colored her cheeks as she shifted under his gaze. “Maybe you can remove the sticking charm, then?” He arched a brow at her but otherwise remained still. “Draco!”

“Wouldn’t you like to cuddle, Kitten?”

She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she considered him. “Harry and Ron—don’t look at me like that! They’ll notice something. I’ve been gone a long time, haven’t I? I should go back before anyone grows suspicious.”

He eyed her carefully before sighing softly and reaching for his wand. She let out a long breath as the charm was lifted—her hands rubbing at her wrists. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

“And my clothes?”

He cast her a lopsided grin. “I think you look better without.” Her eyes glared at him—a raging fire simmering in her irises. He rolled his silvery orbs. “Fine, fine. Here.” He waved his wand again, no words falling from his lips. Hermione quirked a brow and filed it away for later as she stood up from his bed and put on her clothes. Red colored down to her chest as he sat back and watched her lazily. “You make a fine, cat, Granger,” he drawled, his voice prickling her skin with goosebumps.

“Back to Granger, are we?”

He waved her off with his right hand and her eyes narrowed. “Hermione. It doesn’t roll off the tongue like Granger does.” He shrugged as she huffed, her eyes running over his lean form before tracing down his left arm. She knew he was watching her but he said nothing as she scanned his pale forearm—his blank pale forearm. Her brows furrowed together as she looked back to him—his steel-like eyes burning through her. “Surprised? I thought you knew I wasn’t a Death Eater.” His voice wasn’t hard but it wasn’t as playful as it had been and Hermione realized she missed it.

“No. I—I knew.”

He nodded slowly as he considered her, his finger tracing over where a dark mark would be if he had one. “You don’t trust me. You want to know what I was doing in the room of requirement, still. You want to report back to your masters, then?”

She opened her mouth a few times before snapping shut, eyes narrowing. “You’re awful, Malfoy.”

“Back to Malfoy, then?”

She took a deep breath. “You know you can just look into my mind and see that I’m not lying to you.”

She watched his eye twitch as he tilted his head to the side. “Your whole mission, if you can call it that, was to find out what I was hiding. Was it not?” She nodded softly, something dark chilling over her skin. “Mission failed. Now you can go. I’ve taken what I needed.” He had the audacity to wink at her.

Blistering rage welled up inside her, her arms crossed as she glared back. “You’re so hurtful to anyone! You’re manic! Switching from one personality to the next in the blink of an eye! Quite the defense mechanism!” 

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward on his bed, his lips lifting in a snarl. “You don’t know what you’re going on about you pathetic little mudblood. This is who I am. Just as you will always be what you are—filthy.”

Her eyes widened as the warmth left her body—a dark cold freezing down to her bones. He set his jaw as his eye twitched, the silence pulsing between them. “Fuck you.”

He sneered at her, a sinful smirk playing at his lips. “I do believe we already played that game, Love. I am a bit tired but we could go again in a bit if you’d like?”

Her jaw dropped open as he grinned at her—all white teeth and sharp angles. She sputtered, her body shaking with rage. “You foul, inconsiderate, slimy git! I can’t believe I fell for your tricks! I gave you—I gave you—” She huffed off, chewing her lip to bite back the tears that threatened to spill over. _I will not cry for Draco Sodding Malfoy._

His cold gaze was locked on her as his finger traced patterns across his left forearm. “I know,” he said softly, his warm voice conflicting with his icy stare. “I won’t apologize. I can’t.” Her fists were clenched, the knuckles white and arms quivering. “Just go, Granger.” She wanted to scream out all of her rage and all of her tears as she grabbed her wand and aimed it at him. He didn’t look shocked or surprised or even scared. He quirked his brow as she stood there, her wand pointed at him as the tears started to trickle down her cheeks. “You’d be better off disillusioning yourself and leaving the dungeons. The other Slytherins will be awake soon.” A small sob escaped her as she realized that was the better option. She didn’t need to raise suspicions—didn’t want questions. She disillusioned herself as she forced her sobs to be silent—her bleary eyes missing the painful set of his jaw and his red-rimmed eyes. “Just go,” he whispered as she took a shuddering breath and spun on her heel—her mind too distraught to catch the same pattern his finger etched over and over again into his moon-struck skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll probably write more for Dramione at some point since it's kind of taking over my life right now. Reviews give me life. :)


End file.
